


Home

by kronette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Home, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **15minuteficlets** challenge #160, originally posted 13 July 2006 @ 08:24 pm.

The car idled to a stop outside the old house, and Dean could barely look at it. Sam’s concern was justified; Dean hadn’t nearly broken down for no reason. They were _home_ , the one place he never wanted to return. The one place he didn’t feel welcome. The one place he didn’t _want_ to be welcome in, ever. 

A litany of sounds and smells dredged up from memory assaulted him, making him four years and ten months old, both inside and out. 

Heat. He remembered heat. He hadn’t lied to Sam about that. Stepping over the threshold regressed him not just in years, but in height. The last time he’d crossed that doorway, he’d barely been three foot tall. Now he was double that, but felt smaller than Sammy had in his arms that night.

_That night._

Reds and whites flashing too bright in the darkness. Sirens wailing too loudly, but not loud enough to drown out the comments of the neighbors, ‘so sad’ and’ tragic’ and ‘so young to lose their mom’. Locked inside himself, the stream of _where’s mommy why isn’t mommy here daddy what’s wrong why isn’t she here why why why why_ unable to be voiced, staring in horror as the flames refused to go out. 

When the little girl said she had a monster in her closet, that little boy inside Dean curled up tighter, willing the bad things to go away and bring back mommy. _Mom._

The twenty-six year old Dean, still scared but with a purpose, set out to find and destroy the thing in their house. 

If he had to endure the memories of good, happy times with dad and mom, of racing through the back yard away from dad as they played football, learning to ride a bike on the front sidewalk, of helping mommy with the mail when she had Sammy in her arms, of dad tucking him in at night…

If he had to endure that, then by _damn_ and by God, he was going to destroy the thing. Even if the pain in his heart nearly choked him.

The End

The word was piercing.


End file.
